The present invention relates to a tent assembly which is adapted to be attached to a van-type vehicle or to be utilized as a freestanding tent. More particularly, the invention relates to a wrap-around tent assembly which may be attached to the rear and one side of a van to provide access thereto through either the rear or side door.
Tent assemblies which are attachable to a vehicle in one way or another are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,649 discloses a stand-alone tent which is adapted to be attached to an open door of various different types of vehicles. The tent is completely self-supporting and freestanding and includes an integral collar around the tent door which may be inserted into the open door of the vehicle and retained in place with an adjustable retaining frame. The retaining frame and collar are detachable from the vehicle, leaving the tent in a freestanding position. However, by adapting the tent to be attached to various types of vehicles, such as a camper, van station wagon and travel trailer illustrated in the patent, wide variations in the collar retainer frame mechanism are required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,594 shows a collapsible tent which is mounted to the rear of a van-type vehicle. The tent assembly is deployed from a folded position in a storage compartment on the floor of the van and is attached to an extensible framework which is pulled out through the open rear door. The tent always remains attached to the vehicle and is not self-supporting without such attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,809 shows a tent assembly which is attached to the rear door opening of a van and suspended from the rear of the vehicle. The tent is always attached directly to the vehicle and is not self-supporting. The tent includes a collar which is adapted to completely surround the outside of the van adjacent the rear door opening and to be tightened there around with a drawstring.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,462,631 and 4,099,534 disclose tent assemblies which are attached to and extend from the side of a van-type vehicle. Both assemblies are also attached to the roof of the vehicle for storage and deployment. Neither of these tent assemblies is capable of stand-alone use detached from the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,923,336; 2,829,661 and 2,204,432 all show tent like shelters which extend from and are supported by a vehicle and positioned adjacent one vehicle door. None of these shelter assemblies is capable of independent stand-alone use.
Prior art tent assemblies which are attachable to a vehicle are all characterized by one or more deficiencies. These include attachment to only one vehicle door opening, lack of detachability from the vehicle for freestanding use, cumbersome constructions which are difficult to store, restriction of access through the door to which they are attached, and restrictions on other utilitarian features of the vehicle.